There are many types of exercising equipment available in today's market place. Most of the exercise devices, however, only work one area of a user's body. They either work the lower area, which would be the legs or the upper area, which would be the chest and arms. Today two of the most popular exercises are rebounding in which a user uses a rebounding device such as a trampoline or spring board and works the lower body and the other is boxing whereby the user uses a punching a bag or speed bag. However, it was not known in the prior art to combine these two exercises on one device.